The Dragon and the Stag
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Draco decides to show his pet who's boss. Simple as that. Draco's pov during 6th year. WARNING: domination/submission and smut. Don't like? Don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon and the Stag**

**Draco/Harry**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately) except this particular story line. All characters and their original story line belong to JK.**

**Summary: Draco decides to show his pet who's boss. Simple as that. Draco's pov during 6th year. WARNING: domination/submission and smut. Don't like? Don't read :)**

**AN: I know slash fics aren't my usual works but this was a requested fic and it was my first time writing yaoi. I apologize if it's not real good but I did have fun writing it haha. Hope you enjoy! Especially****CARELESSxCLAUDIA, hope its what you wanted ^_^**

He ignored me. Flat out, back to me, head in the air ignored me. How dare he! Boy who lived or not, no one ignores Draco Lucius Malfoy. Who does he think he is? Our relationship may be secret but to do what he did is just plain bone stupid. Keeps acting like that, people will know for sure that something is going on. It seems that Harry Potter needs a lesson on who's the one in control. I'll catch him off guard on the way to potions, can use that spare room. Today is going to get real good, I thought then laughed lowly. Wisely, no one at the Slytherin table said anything.

I left fifteen minutes before the bell sounded and hurriedly raced to the dungeons. Tossing my stuff into the room, I waited behind one of the pillars. Minutes later the sound of feet reached my ears and I searched stealthily for the head with the serious case of bed head. I didn't have to look for long. As soon as he came close enough, I reached my hand out and pulled Harry out of the crowd. The hallway was filled with so many people that no one noticed the disappearance of a single individual.

Keeping a tight hold on Harry's shirt, I dragged him into the spare and empty room. I let go as soon as silencing and locking spells were put into place. Of course the dolt starts yelling at me. See why the silencing spells are in place?

"What the fuck Malfoy! What exactly are you doing? You can't just go dragging people into rooms then locking them inside. What the hell gives?"

"You ignored me" came my smooth reply.

"So that gives you the right to abduct me?" Harry answered, frustration on that rugged face of his. Whoa. Is it starting to get warm in here?

"You walked into the Great Hall, saw me and stuck your head high in the air and sat with your back to me. So yes, I was at liberty to 'abduct' you. Also, what were you thinking? You don't just start ignoring me like that, people will start to question our rivalry. Smarten up Potter," I finished.

Harry just glared at me. I decided that now was the time for phase two of my plan. Maintaining eye contact, I removed my outer robe and dropped it. Next, I began to undo my tie and the buttons of my shirt. As soon as he saw what was going on, Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up and kneel...now," I said, giving him a hard look.

Immediately, he was on his knees before me. I smiled in satisfaction. Folding my shirt and tie, I placed them on a nearby desk. I undid my belt, opened my button and zipper but I didn't push my slacks down. Instead, I let them rest on my hips and I stuck my hand in, through my dark green silk boxers and grabbed hold of my throbbing member and pulled it out. It was erected proudly in its nine inch length and two inch width. I was hard as can be and ready to show the golden boy just who was boss. Harry just looked at it, eyes wide. I refrained from rolling my eyes and instead said, "well go on, you know what to do."

It seemed he was going to try and protest again but one hard look from me changed his mind. He swallowed and I watched his Adam's apple bob. I felt my member twitch. I leaned forward some, urging him on.

Moments later, he leaned forward, opening his mouth, taking me in. I almost came right there but he needed to learn his lesson properly. He'd taken me so far that I was practically down his throat but Harry did not gag, he was a pro. Moving my hips slightly, he got the hint and held them in his hands and began to work magic on my sensitive and throbbing cock. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, fingers in his thick hair, I enjoyed the sensation of his warm mouth and slick tongue.

I held out for almost five minutes before I grunted happily in release. His hair remained clenched in my fingers till he swallowed everything. We were just getting started though.

"Pants and boxers down. Leave your shoes on. Toss your robe. Undo your shirt but leave your tie on," I said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Not risking the consequences, Harry did all that I asked. He stood before me, silently, waiting for my next instruction. Harry looked like he didn't want to comply but he secretly enjoyed this. I grinned smugly.

"On all fours, facing the door," I spoke softly but clear enough to prove I was in charge.

He again obeyed, his rear end facing me. Harry might be scrawny looking but underneath those clothes is an athletic body and it currently was my property, so to speak. I shoved the front of my pants down enough so that I exposed all my glory and I walked to Harry, kneeling. I didn't touch him, I just looked and immediately hardened again. The sight of him and my excitement of what I was doing was the answer to that. I stroked myself a few times before reaching another climax, this time leaving my cum. I swiped my hand down my shaft, gathering and spreading my own semen. Using what was left on my hand, I spread it around Harry's tight entrance. He wisely kept his head down.

Inching forward a little ways, I grabbed his hips and slowly eased myself inside of Harry, who grunted slightly. Once fully inside, my crown jewels resting against his own, I stayed still for a moment. He was tight and so hot, it was pure bliss. I slowly slid back out some before I slammed back into him, hard. He yelped out but didn't protest. I continued to move at a fast and hard pace, the only sounds were our soft grunts and skin slapping against skin. My grip on his hips never loosened and my pace never wavered.

I knew he was close when he started to shake slightly. Take one of my hands, I reached in front of him and grabbed hold of his eight inch length and pumped in time to my thrusts, which I began to speed up. Holding tight, I jerked and thrusted a few more times before Harry climaxed, me following moments behind. I stayed inside, letting my seed fill him, marking him as mine. His own seed a pile underneath his belly on the stone floor.

Once our breathing slowed, I pulled out of him, slowly, teasingly. Fully out, I watched his hole close back up, some of my cum spilling out in the process. Sighing satisfactorily, I patted Harry's ass a couple of times before standing up and tucking myself in and doing my pants back up.

"Get dressed or we'll miss Defense against the Dark Arts as well," I said.

Not saying anything, Harry stood and straightened himself out. Once were both fully dressed and presentable, I spoke again.

"Don't ignore me again or next time I won't be so forgiving. Do you understand?"

"Yes...Draco," Harry replied, slowly meeting my eyes.

"Good. Now get a move on," I said.

After he'd left, I looked at the cum in two different places on the floor. I thought of clearing that away but decided against it. It'll be funny to see Filch to have to clean that up. I laughed heartily as I removed the spells I'd placed and walked out the door. That was the best punishment I'd ever given him. I grinned smugly all the way to class. Not a bad day after all, I thought.

**AN: soooooooooooooo what'd you think? Like I said, first time writing yaoi. It was different to write from a males pov but it was fun. Im not really sure what else to say haha. Anyways, thanks for reading, as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


	3. Chapter 3

**It has recently come to my attention that there is a place we can all sign so the administrators can see the petition ( courtesy of **fireun72** [thank you!]) at **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# . **Go there and sign and spread the word!**

**~McCoy~**


End file.
